Ballade à Europa Park
by CarolineWho
Summary: Suite aux ordres du directeur Dumbledore, Laïcifitra, Harry et compagnie vont passer 3 jours à Europa Park pour souder l'esprit d'équipe entre Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout ça accompagnés de McGonagall et de Rogue, quel séjour en perspective! (nulleenrésuméyésais -.-')
1. Bienvenue à Europa Park!

**_Coucou, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire à vous proposer! ^^_**

 ** _Le principe est que vous pouvez lire les chapitres dans l'ordre que vous voulez!_**

 ** _Je vais vous expliquer: Si vous voyez un chapitre avec le nom d'une attraction comme titre, vous pouvez le lire tout de suite comme plus tard. Ce genre de chapitres seront entrecoupés par des chapitres du style " Midi du 1er jour" Ceux-ci, vous ne pouvez pas les louper pour passer aux attractions de l'après-midi. Idem pour le passage au 2ème et au 3ème jour, le soir._**

 ** _Il y aura(it?) 4 attractions le matin à lire dans n'importe quel ordre, le chapitre du midi, 5 attractions l'après-midi et le chapitre du soir avec le lendemain matin (petit-déj). Et ainsi de suite._**

 ** _Harry et Co ne m'appartiennent pas. (Sauf Laï) Le parc ne m'appartiens pas non plus xD_**

 ** _Cette histoire n'est pas une suite alternative à ma fic principale ou quoique ce soit (Felicis ou Philtre d'Amour?)(OOOh, la pub abusive_ *SBAF* Hum. _) mais juste un ptit truc à côté et j'avais la flemme de faire le point de vue d'un perso secondaire ou de créer un nouvel OC xD_**

 ** _Et aussi, je ne tiens pas compte de l'histoire, juste du caractère des personnages. Je fais aussi comme si ils étaient en 2015 ^^_**

 ** _(je mets T parce qu'il y a des allusions assez forte mais pas de lemon :') )(ça peut toujours changer mais je pense pas)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

* * *

 _Jour 1: Bienvenue à Europa Park!_

 _Bureau du directeur_

\- Merci d'être venu, Minerva et Severus. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les deux professeurs se regardent avant de reporter leur attention sur le vieux fou.

\- Vous voulez nous parler de quoi, Albus? Demande McGonagall, craignant le pire.

\- J'ai pensé faire un petit voyage en Europe avec certains élèves. Pour renforcer l'esprit d'équipe de l'école.

Rogue se pince l'arrêt du nez en soufflant.

\- Pourquoi nous dire ça à nous? Demande-t-il.

\- Parce que vous faîtes parti du voyage! Annonce le directeur joyeusement.

Les professeurs protestent en hurlant. Mais, devant le regard du citronné, ils abandonnent le combat.

\- Qui seront les élèves et où va-t-on les emmener? Potter et compagnie? Suppose Rogue.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre aux élèves concernés et je vous dirais où vous irez le jour du départ. Merci beaucoup de votre participation. Vous pouvez disposer. Dit le directeur en mangeant un bonbon au citron.

Les professeurs sortent, furax, du bureau et se séparent dans des directions différentes.

 _POV Laï_

Un hibou tapote à la fenêtre du dortoir. Je le fais entrer. Il dépose une lettre sur mon lit et il repart dans un hululement.

\- Une lettre officielle de l'école? Pourquoi encore? J'ai d'autre choses à faire, moi. Comme réviser. Râle-je en prenant la lettre.

Je l'ouvre et la lis à haute voix.

 _Miss Menoud,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous participez à une sortie avec certains étudiants afin de renforcer la solidarité entre les maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard._

 _Vous avez rendez-vous dans la cour de l'école, le 6 juillet avec vos affaires moldues prêtes pour 3 jours. Ainsi que des Euros._

 _Bonne fin d'année,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Directeur de Poudlard_

\- Euh, ok. Je vais aller demander à Sev si il sait quelque chose. Et Pourquoi les Poufsouffle ne sont pas là? Bah, on s'en fout.

Je sors du dortoir et je vois Luna s'approcher de moi.

\- J'ai reçu une drôle de lettre du directeur. Il me dit que je vais aller à un voyage.

\- J'en ai aussi reçu une. Je ne suis pas seule! Crié-je de bonheur, mes yeux turquoise pétillant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai reçu la même lettre. Dis Terry qui s'est approché.

\- C'est génial! Bon, je vais y aller, à plus!

Je sors comme une furie dans les couloirs vers les cachots rejoindre Severus.

J'arrive enfin devant le tableau de ses appartements et le serpent me salue.

\- Sectumsempra. Dis-je tout bas.

Le tableau me laisse entrer dans le salon.

\- Severus? J'ai une question. Dis-je en l'interrompant dans sa lecture.

\- Comme toujours, puce. Encore pire que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger. Raille-t-il en se levant.

Je lui tire la langue avant de lui montrer la lettre.

\- Le directeur m'a envoyé cette lettre indiquant un sortie scolaire. Tu es au courant?

\- Oui, malheureusement. Et je dois y participer.

\- Malheureusement? Tu veux pas passer trois jours ensemble, ailleurs qu'à Poudlard? Très bien...

Je fais un sourire narquois.

\- Laï, arrête ton cinéma. Tu seras mon seul moment joyeux dans ce voyage.

Je rigole légèrement avant de l'enlacer.

\- Ah oui, il est dit de prendre des habits moldus pour les trois jours.

Il râle, comme toujours. Je pouffe de rire.

\- Tu ne changera jamais. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

\- Si tu veux, je peux nous faire transplaner la veille du départ ici. Propose Severus.

\- Je viens à l'Impasse du Tisseur?

\- Non, je viens chez toi. Sois juste prête dès que je suis là pour partir.

Je hoche la tête.

*Une sortie avec Sev en dehors de l'école. Dans le monde des Moldus. J'ai la majorité sexuelle pour eux, je peux me promener librement avec lui, en couple. Yeah!*

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Dis-je.

 _5 juillet_

Je remplis mon sac à dos avec des vêtements, ma brosse à dent, des produits pour mes cheveux et mon déodorant. Surtout le déodorant. C'est le plus important.

On sonne à la porte et j'entends ma mère pester. Je descends les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et j'ouvre la porte avec énergie.

\- Laï, on doit passer la nuit avant de partir. Réserve ton énergie pour ce moment-là. Me dis Sev avec un sourire en coin. Le sourire du prédateur sexuel.

\- J'y vais Maman! Crié-je dans la maison.

Ma mère entre dans le salon et fixe Sev avec hargne.

\- Je la veux en un seul morceau ou tu le regrettera. Menace-t-elle.

Je lui fis un bisou et je sortis. Elle ferme la porte derrière nous pendant que nous nous éloignons dans le crépuscule.

Il m'entraîne dans un coin tranquille avant de nous faire transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard. Je m'accroche au bras de mon chéri et je me retiens de vomir.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Je HAIS le transplanage. Pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu me fasses subir ça?

\- Par amour?

\- Sûrement.

Il me tire vers le château. L'air est frais et agréable. Je regarde le paysage.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Moi?

\- La vue, idiot.

Il me ramasse et me pose sur son épaule avant que je ne proteste.

\- J'ai vexé monsieur? Raillé-je.

Il pose une main sur mes fesses. Je frissonne de plaisir.

\- Tu viens de me vexer. Je ne vais pas te donner du plaisir. Dit-il, fier de sa phrase.

\- Faut être en forme pour demain. Allez, avance, limace!

\- Non, puce. Je marche à mon rythme. Et ton poids n'aide pas vraiment à augmenter la vitesse.

\- Insinue-tu que je suis grosse? Monsieur n'avait qu'à pas prendre une femme en chair avec lui. Dis-je en croisant les bras.

Il s'arrête et me pose à terre. J'hausse un sourcil et il me prend dans ses bras.

\- J'aime les femmes en chair. Surtout cette petite imbécile que j'ai dans mes bras. Me susurre-t-il.

\- Un idiot qui complimente une imbécile... Parfait mélange! Allons-y. Je suis fatiguée.

Nous rentrons dans les quartiers de Severus pour nous reposer.

 _6 juillet_

Nous nous levons très tôt. Il est quatre heure du matin et nous sortons de la chambre, habillés. Je baille.

\- Allons, on dors la nuit. On ne danse pas. Dis Sev avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Tu ronflais aussi.

Il me tire la langue comme un gamin et nous marchons vers la cour où se trouve déjà Luna et Terry.

\- Salut vous deux. Dis-je.

\- Salut Laï. T'as petite mine. S'exclame Luna.

\- Fatiguée... Pesté-je.

D'autres élèves arrivent et une engueulade commence. Entre Harry et Drago.

\- Je refuse de faire cette "sortie" avec le Balafré!

\- On a pas envie de toi, la fouine!

\- Putain, vos gueules! Y a des gens qui dorment! Crié-je vers eux.

Ils me regardent en silence. Je les observe avec des petits yeux pendant que le directeur se ramène.

\- Vous êtes tous là. Tant mieux.

Je regarde les gens qui sont là.

*Drago, Harry, Neville, Luna, Terry, Pansy, Hermione, McGo et Sev. On est dix avec moi.*

\- Vous allez à Europa Park durant cette sortie. Annonce le citronné.

J'ouvre les yeux et je sautille de joie.

\- Europa Park, Europa Park! Yeah! Crié-je.

\- Vous volerez jusque là-bas avec des balais. Deux personnes par balai. Vous logerez à l'Hôtel Colosseo. Allez déjà là-bas et déposez vos affaires pour ne pas avoir à les balader partout dans le parc. Bon voyage.

Il part vers l'intérieur de Poudlard et les premiers se mettent déjà ensemble sur un balai.

\- Laï, tu veux bien venir avec moi? Demande Neville.

\- Si tu veux. Tu veux que je sois à l'avant?

Il hoche la tête. Je monte sur un balai et Neville s'accroche à moi. Je donne un coup de pied et le balai décolle.

\- Excuse-moi. Dis-je.

J'enlève mon sac de mon dos et je le remets sur mon ventre. Au lieu de ressembler à une tortue, je suis un kangourou. Les autres décollent enfin. Hermione s'est mise avec Harry, Pansy avec Drago, Luna avec Terry et McGonagall avec Severus.

*Il n'a pas l'air très heureux.*

\- On y va! Crié-je en pointant mon doigt vers le sud.

Harry et Hermione mène le groupe, juste devant Drago et Pansy. Ils semblent faire une sorte de course.

\- Des gamins, ceux-là. Râlé-je.

\- Tu l'as dis. Acquiesce Neville.

Nous volons au-dessus de Glasgow, puis de Londres. Nous approchons de la Manche quand le duo de tête s'arrête.

\- Faut traverser la Manche? Demande Harry.

\- Oui. Si vous voulez faire une pause et changer de place sur votre balai, c'est le moment.

Certains se posent, comme moi. Je regarde Neville qui est blanc comme un linge.

\- Je vais trop vite, Neville?

\- Un peu, oui. Dit-il en tremblant.

\- Miss Menoud, je vous propose de changer. Je vais faire le reste du trajet avec monsieur Longdubat et vous irez avec le professeur Rogue. Propose McGonagall, contente de toucher le sol.

Je hoche la tête et je vais vers Sev.

\- Tu conduis, ou je conduis?

\- Si ça te déranges pas de conduire tout l'aller. Je fais le retour. Propose-t-il.

J'acquiesce et monte sur le balai. Il monte à ma suite et nous décollons à nouveau.

\- Attends, s'il te plais.

J'attache mes longs cheveux bruns en une haute queue de cheval et je reprends ma position. Nous volons tranquillement vers la France.

\- J'ai envie de chanter. Dit Sev près de mon oreille.

\- Si tu veux.

Il commence à chanter "I nesd you" des Blues Brothers. Notre chanson favorite. Je zigzague un peu partout pendant que nous chantons le plus fort possible.

Nous atteignons enfin l'autre bout de la Manche. La France s'étend sous nos pieds tandis que je prends un virage serré vers la gauche en direction de l'Allemagne.

\- Vous allez où, les autres? C'est par là le parc! Crie Severus.

Nous sommes les premiers du groupe, Harry est juste derrière nous.

\- Accélère Laï. Il est 8 heure 15. Murmure Sev doucement.

\- Le parc s'ouvre dans trois quart d'heure. Dis-je, comme une évidence.

Je me mets à prendre de la vitesse et à distancer Harry et les autres.

je me mets à scruter le sol à la recherche de rails des montagnes russes. Je ne vois que le Rhin et de superbes plaines.

\- Nous approchons... Je suis sûre. Là! Les rails du Silver Star! Et celles du Blue Fire! Maintenant, où se poser sans que les Moldus ne nous voient?

\- Ici, sur le côté, dans la plaine. Et on marchera jusqu'au parc.

\- Et des balais, on en fait quoi?

\- Mais j'en sais rien!

\- Tu sais quoi?!

\- Merde! Hurle-t-il.

Je râle et je pique vers le sol à grande vitesse. Le balai vrille dans mes mains. Je ralentis fortement et je redresse le bout vers le ciel. Nous finissons notre course, orientés à l'horizontal du sol.

\- Ouf, tu es un peu folle sur cet engin.

\- Je ne suis pas plus sage sur le tien, d'engin. Dis-je en ricanant.

Ses joues rougissent très légèrement avant de reprendre leur pâleur habituel. Je me concentre à nous poser en douceur. Ce que je réussis à faire sans trop galérer. Severus me lâche et descend du balai. Les autres arrivent enfin vers nous et posent le pied à terre.

On en fait quoi des balais? demande Hermione.

\- J'avais posé la question mais on m'a répondu merde, alors... Dis-je en coulant un regard vers Sev.

\- Il y a une forêt juste à côté. On peut y cacher les balais. Propose Drago.

\- D'accord. Dit Neville.

Les garçons vont poser les balais et nous restons entre filles à discuter.

\- Vous avez chanté quoi, toi et Rogue? Demande Pansy.

\- Une chanson qu'il adore. Que de souvenirs, ce parc. Je me demande si il y a des nouveautés.

\- Tu y es déjà allée?

\- Oui. Je suis contente de revoir cet endroit après plusieurs années. Tiens, les revoilà.

Les hommes arrivent en se bagarrant, en particulier Harry et Drago.

\- Bon, allons à l'hôtel poser nos affaires. Propose McGonagall.

Je dirige le groupe en sautillant dans tous les sens. Je vois une route se dessiner et un bâtiment d'une blancheur éclatante émerger. Je cours le plus vite en abandonnant les autres.

\- Un nouvel hôtel? Il est magnifique.

J'arrive devant la porte principale et je lis.

\- Bell Rock. Il montre la nouvelle Angleterre. Sublime. Bon, le Colosseo.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même et je vois un mur ressemblant au Colisée de Rome.

\- Trouvé. Venez! Crié-je.

Ils marchent d'un pas traînant vers moi. Ils regardent le bâtiment sans grand enthousiasme, sauf McGo.

\- Peut-être que cette sortie ne sera pas un gâchis total. Avoue McGonagall avec un sourire sincère.

Nous entrons dans l'hôtel et la majestueuse entrée, toute en hauteur, nous cloue sur place. Des peintures, digne de Raphael, sur les murs, une réception en marbre impeccable, des colonnes romaines soutenaient la charpente entière.

\- Wahou. C'est magnifique. Dit Hermione.

\- J'ai mieux à la maison. Ricane Drago.

McGonagall s'approche de la réception et commence à parler avec une jeune homme.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Quelqu'un devrait venir prendre nos affaires et nous avons les billets pour le parc durant notre séjour. Trois pour chacun. Tenez, je vous en donne un.

\- Je peux prendre les autres et les mettre dans une poche. Propose Sev.

Elle nous donne un billet et le reste à lui. Il ouvre une poche de son short et glisse les bouts de papier à l'intérieur. Je braque.

*Un short? Il porte un short depuis ce matin? Pourquoi j'ai pas remarqué ça?!*

Je me mets à observer la tenue vestimentaire de ceux qui m'accompagne.

Drago porte un jean et une chemise à manches courtes de couleur, respectivement, gris clair et vert. Harry se montre avec un t-shirt rouge et un jean. Hermione, Pansy et moi-même, avons les trois un short en jean bleu et un top. Celui d'Hermione est rouge, chez Pansy vert et le mien, bleu avec "Tokyo" marqué dessus en blanc. Même si mon habit ressemble plus à un t-shirt avec des minis manchettes. Luna porte un short rose et un t-shirt jaune fluo. McGonagall a opté pour un pantalon long et un t-shirt de couleur beige. Severus, quant à lui, porte un short noir et un t-shirt noir avec un serpent blanc se promenant dans le dos.

\- Il y a un chemin. C'est par là. Dis-je en pointant la sortie du doigt.

\- Attendez, j'ai oublié de vous donner ceci. Crie la voix du réceptionniste.

Il me remet un petit objet métallique dans mes mains et repart avec un sourire.

*Charmant, jeune homme.*

Nous sortons dans le parking. Je me stoppe pour observer le truc dans mes mains.

\- Il y a pas un bouton "ON" là-dessus.

Une petite lumière s'allume et une femme apparaît. J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Un hologramme! Wahou.

 **\- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Carmen et je serai votre guide durant votre séjour à Europa Park. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et prénom à voix haute pour que je vous enregistre dans ma base de données.**

\- Laïcifitra Menoud.

- **... Enregistrée. Bonjour Laïcifitra! Y a-t-il d'autre personne avec vous?**

\- Nous sommes dix personnes.

 **\- Pouvez-vous leur demander de me dire leur nom et prénom, s'il vous plait?**

\- Les gens! Venez!

Les autres s'approchent de moi.

\- Vous pouvez chacun dire votre nom et prénom? Pour notre guide.

\- Harry Potter. Dit Harry.

 **\- ... Enregistré. Bonjour Harry!**

\- Hermione Granger.

\- **... Enregistrée. Bonjour Hermione!**

 **-** Neville Longdubat.

\- **... Enregistré. Bonjour Neville!**

\- Luna Lovegood.

\- **... Enregistrée. Bonjour Luna!**

 **-** Terry Boot.

 **\- ... Enregistré. Bonjour Terry!**

 **-** Drago Malefoy.

- **... Enregistré. Bonjour Drago!**

 **-** Pansy Parkinson.

\- **... Enregistrée. Bonjour Pansy!**

 **-** Minerva McGonagall.

\- **... Enregistrée. Bonjour Minerva! Quel beau prénom!**

 **-** Severus Rogue.

\- **... Enregistré. Bonjour Severus! Je viens d'enregistrer dix personnes dans ma base. Êtes-vous au complet?**

 **-** Oui. dis-je.

\- **Bien. On me dit que vous êtes en ce moment devant l'hôtel du Colisée. Vous pourrez aller chercher vos chambres à partir de 15 heure 30 cet après-midi. Il est 8 heure 40 et vous pouvez entrer à l'intérieur du parc, si vous êtes client à l'hôtel. Si c'est le cas, veuillez prendre le chemin de pavés pour vous rendre à l'entrée secrète.**

Nous marchons vers l'endroit où indique Carmen, l'hologramme.

En effet, une petite ouverture discrète se présente à nous.

\- **Veuillez sortir votre billet et le montrer au gardien.**

J'ai déjà mon billet dans la main et je le montre. Il déchire une partie et me tamponne la main en tirant la gueule.

\- Bonne journée. Me dit-il en allemand.

\- Pareillement.

J'entre enfin dans le parc. Dans le quartier espagnol, plus précisément.

\- **Je vous parle en allemand depuis le début. cela vous va-t-il comme langue?**

\- Vaudrait mieux parler en anglais pour les autres.

 **\- Voilà.**

Elle vient de switcher de langue, comme dans un menu.

\- **Bienvenue à Europa Park! Le plus grand parc d'attraction d'Allemagne! Je suis votre guide holographique durant votre séjour ici. Je possède plusieurs informations dans ma base et je peux vous apprendre plusieurs choses. Souhaitez-vous des explications?**

\- Où sommes-nous? Demande Luna.

 **\- Nous sommes dans le quartier espagnol, Luna. Le parc se divise en plusieurs pays, appelés quartiers. Pour les visiteurs d'un jour, ils entrent en premier dans le quartier allemand. les hôteliers, eux, entrent dans le quartier espagnol.**

\- Y a-t-il un quartier anglais?

\- **Oui, Minerva. Il comporte d'ailleurs l'une des attractions les plus fréquentées du parc. L'arène du football. Un dôme consacré au football, avec des bornes de jeux-vidéos et des auto-tamponneuses en forme de chaussures de foot.**

 **-** Qu'y a-t-il dans le parc?

\- **Excellente question, Severus! Le parc possède plusieurs types d'attraction. Des shows, des roller coaster et des carrousels. Le tout, dans des thèmes différents.**

\- Quelles sont les nouveautés?

 **\- La grande nouveauté, Laïcifitra, est le "Wodan" le roller coaster en bois dans le quartier islandais. Il vient juste d'ouvrir.**

 **-** D'accord.

\- **Je vous fournirais des informations sur les quartiers que vous visiterez, si vous le souhaitez. Voici la carte du parc avec le nom des attractions principales. Où voulez-vous vous rendre?**

* * *

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous? Une review si vous ça vous plait et si vous voulez la suite! Please ^^**_

 _ **J'adore les Blues Brothers, c'est cool à écouter quand on est de mauvaise humeur (comme moi parfois xD)**_


	2. Silver Star

_Hey!_

 _Je vous passe le chapitre du Silver Star, l'une de mes attractions préférée!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Silver Star_

\- Silver Star. Dis Drago en pointant du doigt des rails de montagne russes.

 **\- Je vais vous indiquer le chemin à prendre. Suivez le sens de l'index qui va apparaître.**

Un gant avec l'index en l'air, pointe une direction. Nous marchons tranquillement en regardant les maisons et les attractions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gant disparaît et Carmen revient avec un sourire.

\- **Voici le Silver Star! Le roller coaster le plus rapide du parc. Il atteint une vitesse de 130 kilomètres par heure. Ceux qui ont des lunettes, rangez-les avant de monter dans le wagon.**

Elle disparaît et je regarde les autres. La plupart sont blanc et tremblent.

\- Allez venez! Dis-je en tirant Sev par le bras.

Nous suivons le chemin vers le wagon. La file se sépare en deux. Ceux qui veulent aller à l'avant et les autres.

\- On va devant? Demande Hermione en me regardant.

\- Si tu veux. Dis-je.

Nous prenons la file pour aller à l'avant. Un garde nous regarde et nous pousse dans une des cinq premières rangées. Je me retrouve à la première rangée. De gauche à droite: Harry, Hermione, moi et Severus. Je m'assieds sur mon siège et je baisse la barrière de sécurité. Je regarde mon poussin. Je lis la panique dans ses yeux. Je lui prends la main gauche et je lui souris.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Dis-je doucement.

La machine se met en marche et nous gravissons la montée infernale. Le temps passe lentement et je regarde mes voisins. Hermione tremble légèrement comme Harry. Celui-ci a gardé ses lunettes.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas rangé tes lunettes. Tu vas les perdre. Dis-je.

\- Mais je vais rien voir! Proteste-t-il.

\- C'es la sensation le plus important, pas la vue la plus nette possible. Elles vont s'envoler.

\- Je les garde quand même.

Il croise les bras et je soupire.

\- Si les lunettes de Monsieur Potter s'envolent, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller les chercher. Dit Sev.

\- Mais elles seront, de tout façon, cassééééééééééééééées! Crié-je.

Je n'ai pas remarqué la fin de la montée et nous descendons à très grande vitesse. Je lève les bras et je crie dans les descente suivantes.

Au bout de trois minutes de fun, le wagon fait un freinage d'urgence et avance tranquillement vers le garage pour prendre les autres touristes.

\- Merde! J'ai perdu mes lunettes! Hurle Harry.

\- Je te l'ai dit! Dis-je.

Nous nous arrêtons et les barrières se lèvent. Nous sortons, les jambes tremblotantes mais la mine réjoui. On a, visiblement, tous adoré cette attraction, malgré les réticences au début.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous avez perdu vos lunettes? Demande McGonagall.

\- Mouais...

Nous sortons à l'extérieur et la directrice adjointe s'en va pour chercher les lunettes égarées. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec les binocles réparés.

\- Merci professeur. Dit-il.

Je sors la boîte holographique et Carmen apparaît.

- **J'espère que Silver Star vous a plu! Où voulez-vous aller?**

* * *

 _Si ça vous tente, essayez de deviner la prochain attraction de notre petit groupe en écrivant une review! ^^_


	3. Matterhorn Blitz

_Hey ~_

 _Voici le prochain chapitre de la joyeuse bande!_

 _Bon lecture ~_

* * *

 _Matterhorn Blitz_

\- Dans le quartier suisse! Dis-je.

\- **L'attraction la plus appréciée est le bobsleigh. Mais l'éclair du Cervin est également très aimé.**

 **-** Va pour l'éclair du Cervin. Décidé-je.

Le gant revient et nous indique le chemin. Nous le suivons comme des idiots. Tous les personnes dans le parc font également la même chose. C'est très drôle à voir.

Nous arrivons devant la vieille tour de fortification avec des rails sortant au sommet. Carmen revient.

\- **Voici l'éclair du Cervin et bienvenu dans le quartier suisse! Les visiteurs considèrent ce quartier comme l'un des plus charmant du parc. La ruelle valaisanne avec des chalets fait fondre le cœur des plus insensibles. Bonne attraction!**

L'hologramme s'éteint et je le range dans une poche.

\- Génial, ce truc. Dit Hermione avant de mener le groupe vers l'entrée.

Une petite attente de quinze minutes me permit de rire un coup avec les marionnettes dans l'ancienne ferme. Le mari qui ronfle dans le lit, avec un pied qui sort, en particulier.

\- C'est toi, ça. Soufflé-je à l'oreille de Severus.

\- Je te hais, Laï.

\- Mais moi, aussi.

Je souris et nous arrivons enfin aux wagons. Il n'accueille que quatre personnes maximum. Je m'installe, bien sûr, à côté de la Terreur des Cachots en short. McGonagall se met devant lui et Neville occupe la dernière place à l'avant.

\- Hé Neville! Tout va bien? Demandé-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il se retourne et tente de sourire.

\- Euh... Ce n'est pas trop rapide ce truc?

\- Ne t'en fais pas! Tu peux résister à tout!

Nous partons vers un ascendeur en bois. Nous vacillons quelque peu avant que la lumière du soleil nous aveugle au sommet.

Le premier virage me tire sur Severus sans crier gare. Neville tomba aussi sur McGonagall. Il s'excuse en bégayant tandis que je rigole.

\- J'avais oublié que les virages sont aussi serrés ici! Dis-je entre deux hoquet de rire.

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier une telle chose?! Laïcifitra, je vais te...

Il lâche la barre de sécurité et avance ses mains vers mon cou. Le prochain virage arrive et, sous la force centrifuge, il tombe sur moi. Il attrape d'une main, la barre de fer, son autre main agrippe mes hanches et ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes. Il se retire rapidement et je lui souris malicieusement.

Nous partons vers un ascenseur en bois. Nous vacillons quelque peu avant que la lumière du soleil nous aveugle au sommet.

Le premier virage me tire sur Severus sans crier gare. Neville tomba aussi sur McGonagall. Il s'excuse tandis que je rigole.

\- J'avais oublié que les virages sont aussi serrés ici! Dis-je entre deux hoquet de rire.

Durant toute l'attraction, nous nous trouvons, alternativement, l'un sur l'autre avant de reprendre notre place. Et nos mains se retrouvèrent très souvent sur le corps de l'autre. D'abord sur les épaules, puis le torse ou la poitrine pour finir presque sur les cuisses. Heureusement que la vieille chouette est trop occupée avec Neville pour remarquer quoique ce soit entre Sev et moi. La dernière descente arrive.

\- Photo! Crié-je en levant un poing.

\- Oh NAN! Crie McGonagall au moment où le flash apparaît.

Le wagon revient tranquillement dans la ferme, s'arrête à l'intérieur et nous sortons. Harry, Hermione, Drago et Pansy sortent juste après nous. Terry, Luna sont les derniers à mettre le pied au sol.

\- J'adore cette attraction. S'exclame Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ouais mais on a entendu quelqu'un crier dans ton wagon, Laï. Remarque Drago.

\- Oui, le professeur McGonagall ne supporte pas les photos. Ricane Sev.

\- Veuillez sortir, messieurs, dames! Crie un contrôleur.

Nous sortons à l'extérieur et je fonce vers le magasin de photo. Je cherche du regard nos têtes. Je vois la tête de Sev, enfin, il tire la gueule, comme toujours. J'ai les yeux fermés et j'ai la bouche ouverte. J'ai un peu l'air attardée tandis que Neville serrait les dents. McGonagall avait la bouche ouverte, déformée par le "nan" qu'elle poussait, les yeux horrifiés et le visage coloré en rouge. J'éclate de rire avant de regarder les autres. Terry et Luna souriaient, même si ils avaient leurs cheveux dans tous les sens. Drago et Pansy se bécotaient sous les regards dégoûtés de Harry et Hermione.

Je sors, les larmes aux yeux, à moitié pliée en deux et je reviens vers mes amis.

\- Vous devriez regarder vos têtes! Dis-je en prenant le boîtier holographique.

\- **Bonjour! Où voulez-vous aller?**

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review s'il vous plait? (Votre avis m'intéresse, même celle des guests! ^^)_


	4. Maison hanté

**_Me revoilà enfiiiiin avec un nouveau chapitre!_**

 ** _Pardon du temps et le fait que ce soit court *S'incline*_**

 ** _Merci pour les 2 reviews, ça fait plaisir! ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

* * *

 _Maison hanté_

La maison hanté. Dit Severus.

 **\- Très bien. C'est par ici.**

Le gant apparaît et nous le suivons. Une maison grise devant une sorte d'étang se présente.

 **\- Bienvenu au quartier italien! Nous n'avons pas énormément d'attractions mais le manoir hanté est le favori! Je vous souhaite pleins de frissons!**

Carmen disparaît et tous le monde commence à entrer dans la bâtisse. Je tremble un peu beaucoup.

\- Euh, finalement, je vais vous attendre ici.

\- T'as peur Laï? Demande Drago avec un sourire narquois.

\- N-non. P-pas du tout. Je vais juste vous attendre et vous épargner une crise cardiaque.

Drago commence à me tirer par la main à l'intérieur. Je me débats mais il a trop de force par rapport à moi. Nous rentrons dans le manoir. Je regarde juste le sol, évitant le plus possible de voir le décor. Nous rejoignons les autres qui discutent joyeusement. Sauf Neville qui tremble aussi dans son coin.

\- Tout va bien, Laï? Souffle la voix suave de Severus près de mon oreille.

\- O-oui, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-je en tentant de rassembler le peu de courage que je possède. Sans succès.

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Je vois, à son regard, qu'il sait que je me force à sourire.

\- Monte avec moi.

Nous sommes les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Je tremble à nouveau.

\- Tu as peur? Me demande-t-il tout près de moi.

Je recule brusquement.

\- P-pas du tout! Où vas-tu chercher une telle idée haha... Dis-je en faisant un rire gêné.

\- Je te propose un défi: si tu n'as pas peur, ce sera facile.

\- Vas-y.

\- Si tu fais cette attraction sans crier une fois, tu peux faire un bisou sur n'importe quel partie de mon corps.

J'hausse un sourcil. Attendant la contrepartie.

\- Mais si tu cries, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, c'est moi qui ferait un bisou n'importe où sur ton corps.

Quel défi inéquitable! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si? Je hoche la tête.

L'attraction commence et, dès le premier hurlement d'Hermione, plus loin, me fait sursauter.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas peur?

\- N-non, non.

\- J'attends ta crise cardiaque. Ironise-t-il.

\- Tu es fier de ta vanne, hein? J'ai le coeur solide et je te dis que je n'ai pas peur de cet endr..

Quelque chose nous tombe dessus en poussant un hurlement, puis un rire.

\- HAAAAAAAA! Hurlé-je en cachant mon visage contre Severus.

Je tremble comme une feuille contre lui. Je n'ose plus regarder quoique ce soit et j'agrippe le t-shirt de mon copain. Je sens une main se poser sur mon dos et l'autre caresser mes cheveux en un signe de tendresse. Les hurlements se multiplient et les rires maléfiques aussi. Je n'ai, au moins, plus vraiment peur contre Severus. Sa présence me rassure. Le temps a l'air de passer tellement lentement. J'ai envie de partir d'ici au plus vite et en même temps de rester dans cette position pendant des heures juste pour sentir la chaleur de Severus contre moi.

\- Où vais-je bien pouvoir poser mon bisou? Il y a beaucoup de choix. Chuchote-t-il.

\- C'était inéquitable, ton défi. Tu savais très bien que je ne tiendrais jamais toute l'attraction sans hurler à la mort. Dis-je en relevant quelque peu ma tête vers lui.

Il ricane.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu perdrais aussi vite. Petite nature. Bon, ce soir, tu auras ton gage. On sort.

\- Si tu peux appeler ça, un "gage".

Je me décolle de lui, non sans un certain regret et soulagement en même temps et je cours vers la sortie à grandes enjambées. Les autres nous attendent en discutant.

\- Tu vas bien Laï? Me demande Luna.

\- O-oui... Répliqué-je, peu sûre de moi.

Severus arrive peu après moi avec un air triomphant.

Je reprends gentiment mes esprits, je sors le disque holographique et Carmen apparaît.

 **\- Bonjour! Où souhaitez-vous aller?**

* * *

 _ **Laissez une review, sauvez un auteur! xD**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et rendez-vous pour le prochain je ne sais quand :')**_


	5. Volo Da Vinci

_Hello!_

 _Pardon pour ce chapitre beaucoup trop court... Je n'ai jamais fait l'attraction personnellement alors je me suis basée sur ce que je voyais lors de mes visites..._

 _Le prochain sera plus long, promis!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Volo Da Vinci_

\- Il y a un truc qui a l'air intéressant. Volo Da Vinci. Dis Hermione.

 **\- Il se trouve au quartier italien. Par ici.**

Nous suivons le gros doigt jusqu'à l'entrée de l'attraction.

\- **Bienvenue!** **Vous pouvez enfin réaliser le rêve de voler! Avec les inventions de Da Vinci qui plus est!**

Carmen disparaît et nous marchons vers un bâtiment pour prendre les nacelles. Une petite queue s'est formée et nous attendons un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par les inventions de Da V.. machin? Demande Pansy.

\- Da Vinci ou De Vinci, était un grand inventeur de la Renaissance. On a trouvé des plans de machines de guerres, d'engins volants, des peintures et d'autres choses absolument fantastiques! Répond Hermione comme à son habitude.

\- Mais on s'en fout de ça. Réplique Drago.

\- Où est passé la curiosité des jeunes? Ainsi que la culture générale? Me demandé-je à voix haute.

\- J'ai bien une idée de la destination de tout ça. Murmure Severus avec un demi-sourire.

Je souris avec lui, sachant parfaitement à quoi il pense.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison. Dis-je en me retenant de rire.

La file avance et je monte à l'avant avec Luna. McGonagall et Severus s'assoient derrière nous.

\- T'en penses quoi Luna? De ce parc? Demandé-je.

\- C'est sympathique. Vraiment. Répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'engin commence à avancer lentement.

\- On ne pourrait pas aller plus vite? Râle Severus derrière.

\- Vous pouvez pédaler pour aller plus vite. Dis-je.

\- Ah non! Enfin quelque chose qui ne va pas à la vitesse de la lumière! On peut, pour une fois, profiter du paysage! S'emporte McGonagall.

Luna et moi, nous nous regardons un instant avant de faire un sourire complice. Nous posons nos pieds sur nos pédales et nous commençons. L'engin prit sensiblement de la vitesse et les professeurs le remarquent. L'une commence à râler tandis que l'autre pédale avec nous.

\- Un peu d'exercice, enfin! Allez! Encourage Luna en pédalant plus vite.

La vitesse du truc augmente un petit peu. Je regarde le quartier allemand qui commence à partir avant de survoler le quartier français.

\- C'est joli. Dit Luna tout en pédalant.

\- Ouais. "Voler" à sept mètres de haut au-dessus du quartier italien, allemand et français, c'est génial!

Malheureusement, la fin du parcours commence à se montrer. J'entends Luna souffler un "Déjà?". Je suis d'accord avec elle. La machine ralentit et s'arrête là où se trouve la file d'attente. Nous sortons à l'autre côté rejoindre la sortie. Les autres arrivent peu après nous.

\- C'était lent. Trop chiiiiiiiiant. Se lamente Pansy.

\- Tu ne comprends rien à la magie de l'Histoire, ma vieille. Dis-je.

\- Je suis pas vieille! Et personne n'aime l'histoire.

\- L'histoire sorcière, peut-être mais... Laisse tomber. Je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec toi.

Elle fait un sourire vainqueur, je sors notre joli truc et Carmen apparaît avec un sourire.

\- **Où voulez-vous aller?**

* * *

 _Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre: le repas de midi! Enfin! Une review please?_


	6. Repas de midi

_Hello ~_

 _Merci pour votre curiosité et nous voilà enfin au repas!_

 ** _Ce chapitre est important à lire! Il fait office de "passage" entre les attractions du matin et ceux de l'après-midi! Et il en sera de même pour les repas du soir et la nuit._**

 _Je pense avoir tout dit... Ah non!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Midi du premier jour_

\- Il est midi. J'ai faim. Dit Drago.

\- **Que diriez-vous de manger un gyros?**

\- C'est quoi ça? Demande Neville.

\- Une spécialité grecque. C'est trop bon! Dis-je.

\- Allons-y. Termine McGonagall à l'adresse de Carmen.

\- **Parfait!**

Nous continuons de suivre ce fichu gant de baseball. Enfin, je le laisse pour eux, des souvenirs sont revenus et je connais les trois quart du parc par coeur maintenant. Je regarde surtout les personnes présentes. Celles qui ne sont jamais venues qui suivent aveuglément leur hologramme et ceux qui connaissent bien, qui s'en fiche totalement de ce truc. Un enfant de dix ans s'approche de nous et nous demande le quartier autrichien en suisse allemand. Leur hologramme a planté et c'est leur première fois dans le parc. Je lui réponds rapidement dans la même langue en indiquant une direction avec mon doigt. Il me salue et repart en courant vers une femme avec un autre enfant. Mes camarades de voyage me regardent, étonnés.

\- Quoi? Faut bien quelqu'un qui sache des langues dans ce groupe. Et ça se voit que ne savez que l'anglais.

\- Nous n'avons rien dit Miss. Répond Severus.

\- Je ne vous ai pas visé, Monsieur. Mais je vise plutôt la blonde et le chien scotché ensemble depuis le début.

Drago rit tandis que parkinson me fusille du regard. Je hausse un sourcil d'étonnement.

* Elle s'est rendue compte que je parlais d'elle? Bravo, tu fais des progrès.*

Nous marchons jusqu'au quartier grec. Carmen apparaît.

\- **Bienvenue dans le quartier grec! Le berceau de la civilisation européenne! Pays des légendes, des mythes et des Dieux! Amusez-vous bien sur Pégase, le cheval volant! Ou encore avec Poséidon, le dieu des Mers. Visitez les profondeurs marins pour trouver la cité perdue de l'Atlantide ou écoutez la douloureuse histoire de Cassandre. Dans tout les cas, respirez l'air de la Grèce et laissez-vous emporter par le charme de ce quartier!**

Elle disparaît et je me dirige machinalement vers la terrasse où l'on peut prendre des gyros. Ils me suivent sans faire la moindre remarque, trop affamés. Je m'arrête devant le stand et je me retourne.

\- Bon, qui veut un gyros?

Il lèvent tous la main.

\- Avec une boisson aussi?

Il gardent la main levée.

\- Très bien. Je vais voir les prix.

Je m'avance dans le restaurant. Il y a une place assez grande pour tout le monde. Je jette vite un oeil sur les prix avant de les appeler. Ils arrivent en traînant les pieds.

\- Vous pouvez déjà vous installer. C'est 8 Euros le gyros et 2 Euros pour la boisson. Donc, 10 Euros par personne.

Ils cherchent dans leur poches et ils sortent tous un billet de 10 Euros. Je les prends.

\- Vous voulez quel boisson, d'ailleurs?

\- Coca pour moi s'il te plait. Dit Hermione.

\- Pour moi aussi s'il te plait. Ajoute Harry.

\- Je vais essayer. Dit Neville.

\- Moi aussi. Dirent Luna et Terry d'une même voix.

\- Du thé froid pêche. Dit Pansy, sèche.

\- Vous m'intriguez avec votre "Coca". Je vais aussi essayer. Continue McGonagall.

\- Thé froid pêche aussi s'il te plait. Commande Drago.

\- Bon, va pour le thé froid vert. Termine Severus.

\- Alors, six Coca, deux thé froid pêche et deux thé froid vert. C'est noté! Mais, quelqu'un serait un ange de venir avec moi pour m'aider à tout transporter?

\- Je viens. Dit Severus en se levant.

\- Je viens aussi. Répète Drago.

Je vois la cuisse de Sev' se contracter presque imperceptiblement, signe de frustration. Je sais qu'il attend un moment où nous sommes seuls pour m'embrasser. Nous marchons vers les stands de commande.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerai dix gyros à emporter, six Coca-cola, deux thé froid vert et deux thé froid pêche, s'il vous plait. Commandé-je en allemand.

\- Tout de suite. Je vous amène d'abord les boissons, vous pouvez déjà les prendre.

Il amène les boissons. Je fais signe à Drago de les prendre. Ce qu'il fait. Nous sommes seuls, Severus et moi. Il se penche rapidement vers moi et dépose un bisou sur mes lèvres. Je luis souris gentiment alors que la nourriture se tasse dans une assiette. Les gyros sont emballés et je paye avec l'argent que les fatigués m'ont donné. Je prends l'assiette en remerciant et je commence à marcher. Severus essaie tant bien que mal de garder le tas en place jusqu'à la table. J'essaie de déposer l'assiette sur la table avec l'aide de Sev. Nous nous asseyons et chacun prend un gyros du tas. Je prends deux et je donne l'un à Severus vu qu'il est trop loin pour en chopper. Il me remercie d'un petit signe de tête et nous mangeons tranquillement.

\- T'as fini de salir la table Potter? T'sais pas manger, sérieux! Dit Drago.

\- Moi, je mange mal? Et cette tâche que je regarde, c'est moi qui l'ai faite aussi? Répond Harry en fixant Drago avec un air de dégoût.

Drago fulmine. On peut presque voir de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles.

\- Mais arrêtez enfin! Nous sommes dans un lieu public, en plus, un parc! Crie Hermione d'une voix hystérique, comme à l'âge de onze ans.

\- On t'as pas sonné, la Sang-...

\- Ta gueule Drago. Tu fatigues tout le monde. Dis-je en croquant ma nourriture.

\- T'as pas le droit de lui dire ça, Menoud! Hurle Pansy en me fixant avec rage.

J'hausse un sourcil avant de jeter un oeil aux enseignants. McGonagall soupire dans son gyros et Severus fait semblant de ne rien entendre.

*Je t'envie, tu sais. Réussir à avoir l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre.* Pensé-je.

*Je ne fais pas semblant. J'en ai rien à battre, vraiment.* Entends-je.

*Toi tout craché.*

*Exactement.*

Nous terminons notre discussion mentale et nous mangeons sous les injures de Drago, Harry, Pansy et Hermione. Neville tremble un petit peu à côté de McGonagall. Luna et Terry discutent ensemble. Je les rejoins.

\- Vous parlez de quoi?

\- Du parc. Il est beau franchement. Dit Terry.

\- C'est vrai et il n'y a pas de joncheruines ici. Continue Luna. Par contre, ce truc a un drôle de goût.

\- Ce Coca est bizarre, pas bizarre dans le sens dégueu, plus dans le sens... Merde, c'est bizarre! Tenta d'expliquer le pauvre Terry.

Le quatuor de l'engueulade se lève et sortent de la salle pour continuer à se bagarrer. McGonagall se lève aussi et les suit. Il ne reste que Neville, Terry, Luna, Sev et moi. Le pauvre Neville se retrouve tout seul de l'autre côté de la table avec Severus comme presque voisin. Il commence à trembler. Terry tapote la chaise à côté de lui en souriant. Il passe de chaise en chaise vers nous. Nous continuons à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- J'aime bien cette boisson. On change du jus de citrouille. Dit Neville en regardant sa bouteille avec marqué "Hannah" dessus.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui est content d'avoir essayé. Parlé-je en coulant un regard faussement colérique vers un Terry blêmissant.

Luna choqua quelques fois Neville avec des noms très difficilement prononçables même pour un anglais. Mais Terry et moi-même, sommes habitués. Nous terminons nos gyros tranquillement, puis nous nous levons pour rejoindre les sors la boîte holographique et Carmen recommence son discours.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange de rester dans le quartier grec? Il y a plusieurs attractions et comme ça, on aura fait un quartier de fond en comble. Demandé-je.

\- Pourquoi pas. C'est un joli quartier. Répond Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais... Okay. Dit Drago, l'air blasé.

Les autres hochent simplement la tête.

* * *

 _On les retrouvera sur les attractions du quartier grec (l'un de mes préférés!)_

 _Une review please?_

 _Bye!_


	7. Poséidon

_Hello! Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai plusieurs choses dans ma vie IRL... Navrée._

 _Merci à vos reviews, vos favoris et follows ça me fait plaisir!_

 _ **A partir d'ici, vous pouvez reprendre comme bon vous semble! Jusqu'au repas du soir au moins!**_

 ** _Eilonna:_** _Merci beaucoup et tant mieux que ça te plait! ^_^_

* * *

 _Poséidon_

\- Ce truc, là. Répond Parkinson en pointant Poséidon.

Neville se met à trembler.

\- C'est rien du tout! T'as survécu Silver Star ce matin! Dis-je pour le rassurer.

\- S-si tu le dis...

Nous marchons à travers les fausses ruines grecques vers les bateaux en bois. Les cris et les rires des autres visiteurs me donne une pêche d'enfer et je sautille comme une gamine à côté d'Hermione.

\- C'est ton attraction préférée? Me demande-t-elle.

\- L'une de mes préférées. J'ai de vieux souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête. Ah, l'eau qui tombent sur toi...

Je ferme les yeux, imaginant le liquide sur mon visage. Puis, l'eau se change en un truc blanc. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

\- L'esprit dérive hein? Ricane Hermione.

\- Ta gueule, toi. Répliqué-je en riant.

Elle me prend par le poignet et m'entraîne à l'avant d'un bateau, suivit par Harry et Neville, puis par Drago et Parkinson et enfin Terry et Luna. Les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent dans le bateau derrière le nôtre. L'attraction démarra en douceur. Nous naviguons sur l'eau, au milieu des ruines, en direction de la première montée.

\- Ils ont le souci du détail, ici. Commente Hermione en regardant le décor.

\- Oui, ils essayent de faire plonger les visiteurs dans l'ambiance du pays que les quartiers représentent. Ils mettent de la musique grecque et ont construit les ruines de la cité de Poséidon, le Dieu des Mers, rien que pour cette attraction. Expliqué-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils font ça pour tous les quartiers?

\- T'as vu le quartier suisse, la forteresse, le Matterhorn et la musique typique avec l'accordéon. Il ne manquait que le cor des Alpes. Et ils font exprès de mettre les plats traditionnels en valeur. La fondue en Suisse, le gyros en Grèce, etc. C'est très bien fait, je trouve. Mais bon, tout est moldu. Alors pour les sorciers, c'est pas génial.

La première descente nous attend, je lève les bras. Hermione me copie et nous descendons à grande vitesse. Que c'est fun de retrouver ces sensations et un premier "SPLASH" résonne et des gouttes d'eau nous tombent dessus.

\- ARGH! JE SUIS TREMPÉE! Hurle Parkinson, effectivement bien rincée.

\- Pas de chance, Parkinson. Dit Terry à ma place.

\- La ferme, toi! Dragonou, sèche-moi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public!

Nous rigolons comme des cons devant l'expression furax de "Dragonou" à l'entente de ce surnom.

* La honte! Heureusement que je n'appelle pas Severus avec un surnom comme ça. Pas en public, en tout cas.*

\- Fais pas cette tête, Dragonou! Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- TA GUEULE MENOUD!

Je tapai le bord du bateau avec mon poing, me faisant mal à la même occasion, la tête cachée dans mon coude plié, entrain de mourir de rire.

\- Dernière descente droit devant! Crie Harry, les bras en l'air.

\- Photo juste avant le pont! Dis-je en levant également les bras, le visage en larmes.

Tout le monde leva les bras et juste avant de passer le pont...

\- DRAGONOU!

\- PUTAIN! Crie le concerné.

Le flash apparaît et nous passons sous le pont pour finir avec un grand "SPLASH" qui nous mouille de la tête aux pieds. Drago s'énerve et nous insulte avec Parkinson mais nous sommes tous morts de rire, à tel point que nous accordons aucune importance au propos des Serpentard.

Nous sortons du bateau, l'air hilare sans rigoler à gorge déployée devant les employés du parc. Dès le premier pas à l'extérieur, je me remets à rire en me tenant le ventre.

\- Vous allez bien Miss? Demanda McGonagall, juste à côté de moi.

\- O-oui. J'ai juste mal au ventre à force de rire.

\- Surtout avec un rire comme le votre. Commente Severus derrière moi.

Je me relève brusquement et me tourne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon rire?!

\- Rien... Il ressemble juste à un cri de baleine.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de rire.

Je le fusille du regard. Il me donne le même regard malgré qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est sérieux.

\- Laï! Viens voir nos têtes! Crie Harry.

Je cours vers les écrans à photos et je nous trouve sur l'écran au haut à droite. Hermione avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, la bouche grande ouverte. De même pour Luna et moi-même, sauf Luna fermait les yeux et mes yeux était très grands ouverts. Harry et Neville tiraient la langue et Terry avait les yeux fermés, la bouche en cul-de-poule et les bras à moitié en l'air. Drago et Parkinson faisaient une tête horrifiée, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux aussi grands ouverts et le visage rouge. Je regarde du côté des deux enseignants. McGonagall secouait un Severus qui faisait semblant de dormir en lui hurlant dessus probablement quelque chose du genre "Debout Severus! Me laisse pas seule!"

Nous sortons définitivement de l'attraction.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!_


End file.
